Le Flan
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: La première fois que Kévin LePape a mangé du flan, tout Olidry a tremblé. [Premier OS sur Noob]


_Coucou tout le monde ! Après un visionnage intensif de Noob pour être au point pour la Japan Expo, je me suis dit que écrire là dessus, ça pourrait être cool. Et comme mon petit chouchou actuel est Sparadrap, voilà. J'ai posté sur Twitter, et Sparadrap m'a retweeté, donc j'en conclus qu'il voulait XD Donc voilà. Si vous ne connaissez pas Noob, je vous invite grandement à aller y jeter un coup d'œil, cette web série est juste magnifique. Je suis pas très satisfaite de la fin, je la réécrirai probablement prochainement._

 **Disclaimer :** Sparadrap et Kévin LePape sont la propriété de l'équipe Noob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits (heureusement j'ai envie de dire).

 **Résumé :** La première fois que Kévin a mangé du flan, tout Olydri a tremblé.

* * *

 **LE FLAN**

 _Quelque part en France..._

« Grand-Mère ! Thomaaas ! Je suis rentréééééé ! »

En effet, Kévin LePape venait de rentrer de son entraînement quotidien de tennis. Il avait chaud, il avait faim, et de toute évidence, il n'y avait personne à la maison, pas même Grand-Mère Odette, probablement partie à sa séance de gymnastique pour seniors hebdomadaire avec ses copines. Notre tennisman ne tenait plus en place, s'il ne trouvait pas à manger TOUT DE SUITE, il allait se mettre à hurler. Il jeta sa raquette dans le porte-parapluie, puis se dirigea presque en courant vers le réfrigérateur. Vide. A l'exception du gâteau visqueux que Grand-Mère avait fait à Thomas, son petit frère, qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Cette chose de couleur jaunâtre, ce noir sur le dessus, non, décidément, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Même la texture le dégoûtait.

Il referma la porte, et décida de partir en quête d'autre chose à se mettre dans l'estomac. Il commença donc à ouvrir les placards, cherchant de la nourriture autre que celle pour le chat. Toujours rien, si ce n'était qu'un pot de confiture verte à la fraise, qui avait une odeur étrange. Il hésita un long moment, mais, ne trouvant pas de pain, il abandonna l'idée de manger ça. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une chose.

Il fit la moue, les yeux larmoyants. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute manière. Il allait devoir manger le gâteau visqueux de Grand-Mère Odette. C'était la seule solution envisageable. Il sortit le plat, coupa un morceau, le mit dans une assiette, et s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Il se mit à fixer le bout de tarte intensément, pendant de très longues secondes. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui existait autour. Il ne restait plus que lui, et ce bout de gâteau.

Kévin n'osait pas y toucher, de peur que cette chose le tue. Qui sait, s'il posé son doigt dessus, peut être que la tarte allait l'électrocuter, comme Omega Zell ce matin sur Horizon 1.0 alors qu'il avait provoqué un PNJ pas très coopératif. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce n'était pas empoisonné ? Si ça se trouve, ça avait même été créé à partir de pauvres smourbiffs innocents. Et s'il le mangeait, c'était comme s'il les tuaient lui-même. Horrifié, il repoussa le bout de gâteau.

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre, en grondant furieusement. Kévin fit la moue. De toute manière, s'il avalait vite, il ne sentirait même pas le goût. Doucement, il souleva le morceau de flan de son assiette. Il ferma les yeux, et amena l'objet de la tentation à sa bouche. Et il croqua dedans.

Le temps se figea. Au début, il ne sentit rien, puis il y eut ce goût de vanille, mélangé à il ne sait quoi de plus. Et en fait... C'était super bon. Il rouvrit les yeux, presque aussi surpris que la première fois qu'on lui avait dit oui pour rejoindre la guilde Noob. En quelques secondes, il finit son morceau, puis partit se resservir. Plusieurs fois. Enfin... Il termina le gâteau entièrement. Son appétit enfin rassasier, il était temps de rejoindre les copains sur Horizon 1.0.

 _Quelque part dans un monde virtuel bien connu..._

Omega Zell et Arthéon était en train de se balader, à la recherche d'une quête quelconque, histoire de remonter un peu plus leurs niveaux et faire (enfin) avancer la réputation de la guilde. Pour le moment, rien de satisfaisant ne se présentait à eux, et les deux joueurs commençaient sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Quand soudain...

« LES COPAAAAAAAAAAAAINS ! »

Omega Zell leva les yeux en l'air. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Au loin, Sparadrap, le prêtre de la Guide -qui n'avait, par ailleurs, de prêtre, que le nom- se dirigeait en courant dans leur direction, un bâton de soin à la main. Il semblait bien excité encore une fois. Presque encore pire que la fois où on lui avait proposé de rejoindre la guilde. Malgré l'exaspération que provoquait l'arrivée de Sparadrap, les deux attendirent patiemment qu'il arrive, avec une légère boule au ventre. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il leur voulait.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti faire des quêtes Sparadrap, dit calmement Arthéon, une pointe d'agacement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Oui, mais ça c'était ce matin ! J'ai découvert quelque chose de nouveau, c'est... Comment il dit déjà... Ah oui ! Du flan ! »

Omega Zell poussa un soupir et reprit son chemin. On ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, c'était terminé. Arthéon, lui, resta un long moment bouche bée. … Quoi ?

« Du... Du flan. D'accooooord. Sparadrap... Tu n'as qu'à... Ouvrir un fanclub des fans de flan sur le forum, d'accord ? Nous, on a du travail. »

Arthéon et Omega reprirent la route, désespérés quand à l'avenir de la guilde avec un joueur pareil dans leurs rangs. Sparadrap se mit en AFK et fonça sur le forum d'Horizon 1.0. Il ouvrit un nouveau message.

« Sujet : Fanclub des fans de flans.

Description : Rejoins-moi si tu aimes le flan ! »

Et il envoie. Dix minutes plus tard, vingt messages sur le forum lui demandé s'ils pouvaient rejoindre la guilde Noob. Bien sûr, aucun ne resta assez longtemps pour affronter Arthéon, et cette histoire disparut des mémoires aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, le flan devint le plat préféré d'un certain prêtre de bas-niveau. Et cela resta à jamais dans les mémoires d'Olidry, le jour où Sparadrap changea son mot de passe pour le mot « flan ».


End file.
